Silence By Darkness
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: She was silenced for all of her life. She was abused by darkness. She was sold to slavery and treated as a dear daughter but being sold to the Niklaus Mikaelson might have given her the voice she lost... (Klaroline & Kalijah)


**I had pitched this idea to a couple of friends of mine from the klarogang skype chat and they all loved it but it was like almost six months ago. It was planned to be a short story but In the favor of Klaroweek, I'll post this as a oneshot and 'So full of Light' will be the sequel. Basically, the idea came from the series I had finished watching around winter called Spartacus. It was awesome and I can dream of imagining klaroline in that time. The Sequel will be smutty but this is just the intro. I really wanna know what yall think and Happy Klaroweek!**

**Silence By Darkness**

* * *

"Caroline, Caroline?" Esther called, knowing that Caroline was somewhere around here, no doubt with Elijah again.

Caroline was filling Elijah's cup with wine when she heard Esther's call. She looked up in the direction of the voice before turning back to Elijah who took the jar from her gently and allowed her to leave, knowing that if she didn't go to his mother soon, no one would ever hear the end of it.

Caroline ran as quickly as her feet would allow, from room to room, she looked to familiar faces, silently asking for directions from everyone she passed, they all pointed the way and she was grateful to them. She was then pointed to Esther's bedroom where she knocked twice and awaited access.

"Come on in Caroline" she heard Esther's groan of frustration and Caroline opened the door slowly and cautiously entered the room, looking around in search for Esther and found her, as well as three other girls she recognize, fixing a dress to Esther's body while there were different variety of dresses laying on her bed as the girls hustled around her to make sure the dress was perfect.

"You've lived here for twenty years Caroline, come on and stop behaving like a stranger" Esther scolded her and Caroline nodded, and hurried herself to Esther's side and a slight bow to her body.

"Caroline, how many times must I tell you, stop bowing to me!" she scolded again and Caroline stood straight, forgetting, yet again that Esther had forbidden her from bowing ever again like a slave to her.

"It is like talking to a brick wall with you" Esther sighed heavily with a shake of her head and Caroline smiled as she heard Esther clear her throat.

"What do you think?" she asked her and shooed the girls from around her to show her dress in front of Caroline, who examined the dress closely and knowing her Domina, she would want an honest answer and not one from one of her servants who aim to please her.

Caroline shook her head and scrunched her face in disgust, the white dress did not suit her at all, and it made her look like a goddess which is a good thing at times but Caroline always thought that the best way to impress someone is by being you.

Caroline looked at the different dresses on the bed behind her and carefully examined the dressed laid out in front of them; she chose the bright green dress and one of the girls, ran to the dress and carefully lifted it to show their Domina.

"Let me guess, the best way to impress someone is to be you" Esther stated with a smile and Caroline nodded at her. God bless Elijah for having the thirst for knowledge and taught Caroline a language known to those who are without tongue to speak, a language that involves using signs created by your hands to speak to someone else. Esther could not for the life of her pick up the hand movements as well as everyone else did so she opted to use Elijah as a translator. He also taught her how to write, as well as him-self of course, and everyone else in the family.

"I do love green" she sighed with a smile, admiring the dress shown to her and she nodded to the green, sending the other dresses and the girls out of her room, allowing her to be alone with Caroline, knowing that she still did not know who was the special guest to be arriving in a couple of days.

"Caroline, have a seat" Esther said, signaling to the bed. Caroline did as she was told and looked up at Esther, awaiting further instructions.

"Do you know who's arriving in a few days?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Caroline shook her head because she honestly didn't know. She heard rumors from some of the servants about a son but all of her sons live here. Unless….

"Do you remember the story I told you some years ago, about one of my sons?" she asked and Caroline nodded slowly, remember that night like it was just last night.

There were rumors before then recently going around about Esther selling her own child for money at birth. Caroline didn't believe it of course and stood up to those who said ill words against Esther. Esther had pulled her aside one night and explained everything, the story that everyone knew and the truth.

Esther knew that everyone else believes that she sold her own child at birth for a generous amount of money. What others didn't know was that the said child was not Mikael's and he knew this. She had an affair with a Roman and Mikeal made sure that she paid for her sins by selling her child. He did not want the child to be raised in his home so he made sure that when the child was born, it was sold immediately to some Romans. Esther didn't know exactly who bought her child, she was never given a choice in the matter and she hated Mikeal since that horrible night.

Caroline hated Mikeal, he was the very reason she was not able to speak anymore, she tried so hard but nothing works and now she'll forever be mute, unable to laugh, unable to cry as normal girls do, unable to scream in terror or happiness, all because of him. She was forever voiceless.

"My brother who lived in Rome heard from Mikeal that my unborn son had died during child birth but when he also heard of a Domina who gave birth and sold her own son away, he had kept track of the child in Rome, when I visited him last year, he told me where he lived and his name" she explained and smiled "Niklaus" she sighed.

"I told him who I was who I really was and like I expected; he wanted nothing to do with me. He hated me from the day he was told of his true origins and I knew he would never forgive me"

Caroline gave Esther a sad smile and Esther returned it to her "It's alright Caroline. I expected him to hate me for what happened, he doesn't know the truth and even if he did. It doesn't change the fact that I allowed Mikeal to do what he did. Moreover I didn't make an attempt to look for him after he was given away"

Caroline nodded, agreeing to her words, it's true; Esther could have searched for him after he was given away but she didn't and she felt proud of Esther for not blaming Mikeal and even after everything that happened, she still blames herself for whatever hates this Niklaus feels for Esther.

"I told Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik about him and they went to Rome to find their brother. They didn't return but they sent word saying that he welcomed them to stay in his home so that he can get to know them. Suffice it to say, they all know one another now" she grinned and shook her head as if a memory had took over her mind "Elijah and Finn have been pleading with him to find it in him to at least talk to me but as long as my children love one another, I'm happy"

Caroline shook her head, an amused smile on her lips as she shook her head at Esther, giving her a knowing look. Caroline didn't believe that. True, she wants all of her children to be close and love one another but she's not happy about it, if anything, she could tell that Esther was jealous of her own children for being able to speak to their brother but she could not get one sentence out at him without him turning from her. She knew she deserved it, that didn't mean she was happy with it.

"You're right, I'm not happy about it but I'm content"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"Alright, I'm not happy and I'm not content either, are you happy?" she snapped at her and Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Well he's searching for some slaves for his Ludus. There was a sickness that spread through Rome and took most of the servant in his Ludus and I offered him to come here and choose as much as he desires from me, and I managed to get him to spend some time with me, putting our differences aside just to chat" she smiled, grasping Caroline's hands in hers and squeezing them.

Caroline had a proud smile on her face, Esther always had a way of getting her way, and she will host a grand party just to get one man into her Ludus to talk some business. She's done it before.

"Yes I know it was cunning of me to offer servants as a way of getting him to speak to me but it was the only-" she paused, seeing Caroline's 'stop lying' face and groans in frustration.

"I know it wasn't the only way-I did not call you here for you to constantly call me out on my lies Caroline" Esther groaned, scolding Caroline lightly "I called you here because I want you to be dressed properly when he gets here"

Caroline frowned and pulled her hands away from Esther's and shook her head before standing up.

"Sit down and hear me out" Esther pleaded to her and Caroline sat down, ready to hear her pleads on wearing some fancy dress, having some fancy hair and smell of fancy scented oils just to pretend to be someone she's not.

"I don't want you to leave Caroline, I don't know if he'll want you or not but I don't want to take that chance, I don't want to have to choose between you and my son Caroline" Esther pleaded softly and Caroline knew that Esther does not want to make that choice, but she is a slave and has been since birth. Mikeal never forgot to remind her of it before his death and even on his death bed; he made sure that she was reminded of who she was before he was silenced forever. She knew who she was before Mikael's words sank into her system, as much as she loved Elijah and Kol's words and Esther's motherly presence, she knew it was not hers to claim and it never will be.

She shook her head and smiled sadly at Esther and she also knew then that she had confused Esther in her meaning, she wish she could just speak to her, to say what she means, just to tell her how much she loved her and understood her and admired her, as much times Caroline tried to speak, she just couldn't and she hated that.

She put her hand up to signal to Esther to wait and she got up and ran out of the room, she went to the place she was before, the sitting room of course where she and Elijah were learning more sign languages, movements with her hands to convey a message to another and found him seated right there, chatting with Kol.

"Is our mother done with you yet Caroline?" Kol asked, alarming Elijah of her presence as he turned and smiled at her.

She shook her head and immediately ran to Elijah and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of his chair.

"I really must teach our mother this sign language" he groaned in frustration and she smiled widely at his frustration.

"Caroline is stubborn, you need more than an interpreter to speak to her" Kol shouted behind them and snorted at the angry glare Caroline sent behind her to him.

Caroline near dragged him to Esther's room and when they were inside, Esther laughed at the frustrated look on Elijah's face.

"What are you trying to force her to do now Mother?" he groaned, knowing that Caroline would not need him if Esther was not trying to get her to do something that she didn't want to do.

"She refuses to dress fully when Niklaus arrives, if he sees her like this, he'll think she is a slave" Esther even had a pout to her lips just to get Elijah on her side but frowned when she saw his smirk of amusement on his lips.

"You have accepted the fact that Caroline chooses to see herself as a servant to this household Mother, she has every right to be treated as such"

Esther gasped and stood abruptly at his words "You're siding with her against your own mother?"

"I don't agree with most of the things Caroline chooses to do" Elijah stated, sparing a glance at Caroline before turning back to his mother "However I respect her decisions"

"What if he chooses her?" Esther asks softly.

"Then he chooses her and you have to gather the strength to let her go. You claim to not hold her prisoner here and if she ever chooses to leave then she can yet the opportunity presents itself and suddenly you do not want her to leave?"

"This is different and we all know it, Elijah" Esther stated firmly.

Caroline used her hand to form a combination of signals to Elijah who nodded in agreement "She's right, it isn't different"

"Stop taking her side!" Esther whined.

"I'm on no one side in this. I don't want her to leave this Ludus but at the same time, it is her choice and if she has the freedom you claim she has, and then you can allow her to do as she wishes. If she wants to be seen as a slave then let her. This doesn't mean that we must treat her like one" Elijah explained in a commanding tone, one he rarely uses with his mother, he can count on one hand, the amount of times he ever used that tone with his mother in his entire life.

Elijah looked down then "I was a little boy when you were brought to the Ludus. I loved you as a sister then and I love you as a sister now. You may choose to be treated however you like where my mother is concerned but I will not treat you as a slave, you are my sister"

Caroline collided into him with a giant hug, her arms wrapped around his midsection and her head cuddled against his chest, his hand wrapped around her, holding her close to him as he pressed a kiss to her head. Caroline knew how Elijah and the others, apart from Rebekah felt about her but it was always heartwarming to hear it from them every once in a while.

"Fine" she groaned playfully, with a defeated slump, but a smile threatened to thug at the corner of her lips at the sight before her, almost moving her to tears, if only Niklaus was here, living with them all, under one roof as a family would she be finally content but she knew that it would never happen and she's beginning to accept that "You may do as you please, I will no longer raise the topic again" she added but then she got serious, no playfulness to her tone or facial expression now and she hoped that they got this into their heads "But, know this, I will not be forced to choose between Caroline and Niklaus" with that, she marched out of her own room, leaving Caroline and Elijah utterly baffled.

* * *

That night, Caroline had headed to her quarters where the other servants slept, and eagerly ran towards her spot below the steps, near her best friend Elena as she grinning at Caroline approaching her eagerly. Caroline sat down next to Elena and pulled her into a hug, not being able to see her for the entire day.

After she had left Esther's bedroom with Elijah, he had asked her to help Rebekah choose a dress for the big day and at first she was against it, knowing that Rebekah hated her and knowing that Elijah was up to his attempts to get them to bond again but after seeing Elijah's sad eyes, wanting her to have a good relationship with his sister, her other sister of all things, she had given in and went to Rebekah's room to assist her.

She immediately sent her away, wanting nothing to do with her but Caroline was completely and utterly tired of trying to get this girl to like her and has accepted the fact that Rebekah never will like her so she told her in the form of a letter that she needed to spend at least ten minutes in her room or else Elijah would send her right back and Rebekah obliged.

Those were the longest ten minutes of her entire life.

Rebekah had made use for the ten minutes and ordered her around like she would do to any one of her slaves, fetching whatever suited her fancy from food to clothing to accessories, she knew what Rebekah was trying to prove and she knew why Rebekah disliked her and she doesn't blame her for it.

Rebekah loves attention and since her brothers and her own mother's attention are more focused on Caroline at times, that makes it easy for Rebekah to resent her for it. She tried to get her brothers to spend more time with her but none of them would have it, even Elijah. No one can tolerate her bratty attitude and even Esther grew tired of it at times.

Rebekah was merely letting her know that she is just a servant and she is their sister and Esther is her mother and nothing on this planet can change that and Caroline had accepted that harsh truth years ago, that didn't mean it didn't sting anymore than it use to because to this day it does.

When Elena noticed the frustrated look, followed by the defeated and the sadden look on her face, Elena knew what she was up to today.

"You had to deal with Rebekah again" Elena merely stated, knowing that she was right.

Caroline nodded at her words; yes Rebekah does manage to tire her to a point where her entire face truly said it all.

"I'm sorry" Elena whispered softly, rubbing her shoulders soothingly with a sad smile.

Caroline placed her hands on Elena's and smiled, letting her know that it's fine. She's been dealing with Rebekah's rejection for years, this is nothing compared to the things she had to deal with when they were little girls.

Rebekah was the definition of the devil as a little girl. She was at her worst as a little girl because as a little girl, her father spoiled her rotten to her core. Gave her whatever she wanted, allowed her to do whatever she desired and gifted her with the most lavish parties in the city. Mikeal had even done the cruelest thing ever and made her Rebekah's personal servant. It only lasted a month but it was a horrible month. There were things that Rebekah made her do for her amusement and she got in trouble for it. At that time, Caroline didn't know why Rebekah hated her so much so Caroline used that month to try her very hardest to make Rebekah like her but to no avail.

Esther had managed to beg Mikeal enough to release Caroline back to Esther's care and since then, Caroline accepted the fact that Rebekah would never like her. That thought use to make her cry a lot but now, it just makes her chest sink with darkness.

"That girl needs to grow up" Elena said with a harsh tone to her voice.

Caroline's eyes widen at her words and Caroline clamped her hands over Elena's mouth and looked around to make sure that none of the other maids hadn't heard her and she let out a breath, seeing them all asleep.

Caroline slowly peeled her hand away from Elena's mouth and she bit her lip, realizing what she had said, almost getting her into a lot of trouble, especially with Rebekah of all people.

"Let's go to sleep before something else slip" Elena snorted and Caroline smiled before lying down next to Elena, patting her shoulder to tell her goodnight.

"Goodnight Caroline"

* * *

Klaus sat down in his bed and sighed heavily. In two days he'll be heading to Esther's Ludus for a 'chat', something he has absolutely no desire to do. They have nothing to talk about, she sold him to someone who wanted him and now she regrets her actions.

All of his siblings tried as much as they were allowed, to make a case against my _'mother's' _actions but he didn't care to hear it. What kind of mother sells her own child?

Elijah tried the hardest and Finn only tried once. He was grateful for it. He was able to have a decent conversation with Finn more than Elijah and as much as he loved chatting with Finn, Elijah was always more interesting to him and as much as he tried to have a decent chat with the guy, he constantly brings up Esther, a topic that he does not want to speak of at all.

So when Elijah had mentioned it again three days ago, he might have hinted to Elijah that he was in search of maids after the sickness that spread through his Ludus and knowing just how much Rebekah kept complaining about there being too many servants at her mother's Ludus and she just wishes she could throw them off a cliff. One in particular she mentioned named….Caroline, yes one of them named Caroline managed to make his sister's blood boil with rage and he wanted to see this girl for himself, slaves are usually on their best behaviors, so he was a bit confused as to what a mere slave can do to make his sister flare up in anger.

Elijah immediately offered him to come to his mother's Ludus, positive that Esther would sell him some of her slaves to replace the ones he lost and even hinted to at least hearing her out and he made a deal with Elijah, stating that if he came to the Mikaelson Ludus and buy some slaves and at least hear Esther's words then he'll stop talking about the subject and with that he was able to have a decent conversation with the man.

There was a knock on his door, bringing him back to his room and he called whoever was at the door, hoping that it was Katerina to enter.

He saw her as she bounced in the room and closed the door behind her before coming towards him.

"Katerina, allow me to just remind you that I will not lay a hand on you and I never will" he smirked, knowing that through the years, she has always offered her body for comfort and he always declined. The girl was brought here as a little girl, no more than two years old, sold to this Ludus and since then she's been the only sibling he's had growing up, she may have been a servant but he never treats her like one but she continues to offer herself as all servants does to him.

"I'm not going to offer you idiot" she snapped at him before sitting down opposite him on his large bed, she folded her legs and looked around a bit uncomfortably, seeing the guards around her

"Katerina, how many times must I tell you that nothing will happen to you while I'm around?" he chuckled seeing her discomfort and her gaze at the guards. An incident with a guard happened some weeks ago and she was almost raped, luckily one of his gladiators, Stefan Salvatore stopped him and Katerina informed me of what happened. He killed the guard himself and asked some of the other guards to dump the body somewhere. He considered Katerina to be a sister, no one touches his sister.

"I know…" she drawled but looked from left to right, seeing the guards but still, she can't shake that panic rising in her stomach.

He sighed, seeing the wild panic in her eyes and waved the men away, they moved, causing her to flinch slightly at their movement but sat in place as they all left, leaving her with Klaus all to herself.

She literally and physically sighed in relief and fell slide away on the soft bed, quite literally relived that she finally relaxes. Since the incident, she has been on her toes around these guards, not trusting them anymore; did she actually trust them to begin with? Of course not, but she had assumed that they were not those kind of men, she would never assume so again, she would always be cautious of her surroundings and the men around her surroundings.

"Katerina…" he called.

She looked up at him from her view lying down and rolled her eyes at him.

"I am okay, I just need time to make my peace with it" she mumbled "You're finally going to talk to your mother in a few days…" she trailed off with a tiny smirk.

"So you were actually listening and not just staring at my brother the entire time…" he smirked greatly, a tiny bit surprised to see Katerina, who's always never been shy around men actually blushing.

Katherine was as shocked at herself for reacting the way that she did. Katherine was no virgin, in fact, she was far from it and she never got shy or flustered around men, that innocence wore off the more she slept with more men. The first time she met that man, his brother, she never quite caught his name but she called him Mikaelson because she knew he was from the Mikaelson Ludus. One glance in her direction that day he came to visit for the first time and she was completely floored by him. His appearance could have been easily mistaken for a god and the sound of his voice was smooth and silky and slightly different but beautiful anyways, and when he kept coming back over and over, their eyes seem to meet for longer periods. She had thought that Klaus was far too excited about having a brother, or three to care that he was not really paying much attention but apparently he knew all along.

Klaus wasn't blind, from the moment Elijah laid eyes on her, it was a done deal, and he knew that whenever their gazes met, he could never get Elijah's attention back, no matter what, unless it had to do with Esther, of course.

Maybe he should bring her with him to Esther's Ludus, allows Elijah to show her around of course and he heard that Elijah had her sister as their maid there. He might just buy the girl for her sake.

The minute he came up with the idea, the thought of the twin sister Katherine had and buying her from them for Katerina made him smile instantly and he wanted to surprise her with their return. Now he could just surprise her at their Ludus and with that in mind…

"Katerina, maybe you can come with me to the Mikaelson Ludus and help me pick out some maids for the Ludus. I always say you have a silver eye"

Katherine snorts at his offer "You're trying to make me spend time with him aren't you?"

"I'm not trying to make you do anything, I'm merely stating that you'll accompany me to the Mikaelson Ludus and help me pick out some maids for the Ludus, you mentioned Elijah, not I" he smirked and leaned back.

"He's a son of the Mikaelson Ludus; the closet I am to him is being his whore…"

"And you want more from him?" she heard Klaus say; finishing her internal sentence, rather than the lie she would have said to him.

"I wasn't going to…" Klaus stopped her.

"Don't even bother lying to me Katherine" he stated "Besides, Elijah does not indulge himself with the women in the Ludus"

Katherine's interest was increased and she only found herself hating her own self after the words slipped past her lips "He's never been with a woman?"

Klaus chuckled to himself "He far from being a virgin but he doesn't believe in asking more of a slave than what is asked of them"

"Oh" she found herself saying, softly of course. She doesn't know why, but she's saddened by that. No slave would be sad by this, not having to give their bodies to foreign men but that meant that he would never ask nor will he ever accept a woman for his pleasure, meaning that should Klaus ever offer her, he would not accept.

Why should she willingly give herself to him anyways…?

True she has noticed him physically, he was beautiful. His handsome features were manly, his body screamed gladiator and his voice, the foreign yet smoothness of it was so entrancing that she often remembered that one day when they were chatting on the balcony and she was standing at the side of the doorway entrance, she got very wet with desire just listening to him while he talks.

"You sound disappointed" Klaus stated with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head "As much as I want to tease, I rather not be scarred by your infatuation with my brother so on that note…" he trailed off as he looked behind her and signaled someone.

She turned around and saw a guard approaching them.

"Take her to the room I told you about and make sure she does not leave" he ordered the man.

"What the…" she trailed off and stared at him with a wide eyed expression.

"I'm done begging you to sleep in your own room, you'll sleep there whether you want to or not" Klaus smirked at her disapproving look.

Katherine opened her mouth to protest but he put his hand up to silence her.

"You will not sleep on the floors, I forbid you"

Katherine huffed and folded her arms across her chest "Fine"

He smiled in triumph.

"But Bonnie's sleeping in there with me" she added as she hopped off the bed and followed the guard cautiously.

"I'm perfectly fine with that and don't worry, he knows I will cut off his head and send it to his family if he tries to touch you, or any other guard here"

He watched as she exited the room before he moved himself to lie back into his bed. He thought about everything when he lies in bed.

His siblings that he recently met a couple of months ago, the mother that wants to be in his life but his anger cannot forgive her for what she did and the sister he knew his whole life now has feelings for his brother even though they never even exchanged words before.

Elijah knew little about her except that her name was Katarina, but because he had a slave in his family Ludus with the same appearances, they assumed that they were twin sisters split up when they were far too young.

In all, he knew that he was looking for two slaves, one looked like Katherine and the other was blonde. The girl that torments his little sister constantly, he might take her and save Rebekah from her.

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

_"__You will never say another word ever again or I will permanently deal with you" he growled in front of her crying face, she couldn't stop, the pain was too much, his heavy hand was too painful for her to bear._

_Then a crack was sound and she fell to the floor. He slapped her, causing her to hold her tongue and whimper in response, looking up at him, hoping to whatever god that he would just stop._

_"__Good, now never say another word or make another sound. Esther may care for you but to me you will always be a little slave girl. Don't ever forget your place…"_

Caroline sat up with an inaudible gasp as she took in her surroundings and listening to the wild thumping of her heart and tried to calm the heaving of her chest.

That nightmare, among others held a special place in her heart, it played a large part of the person she is now, she's unable to speak because of him then and after his death about a year ago, she tried to speak since then, she really tried but nothing came out of her mouth. Not even a squeak. She can't even remember what her voice sounds like anymore, is it high pitched, is it soft, is it loud, and is it throaty? She doesn't know and maybe she may never know again. She probably just needs to accept this.

Today was the day that there was a tiny chance that she was leaving the Ludus for good. She really does not want to leave, especially Elena and Esther but while she might see Esther every now and then, she may never see Elena should she get picked and Elena her best friend here, she may have Elijah and Kol and Henrik but Elena was her only female friend, who would she talk to if she goes?

She was also going to finally meet Esther's son, the child taken from her by Mikeal because he couldn't stand the sight of it and the one that Elijah praises so highly.

Would he be as handsome as the rest of them?

Mikeal may have been a horrible human being but he was handsome, even at the age he died. The men in the family have indeed been blessed with handsome features.

Of all of them, Elijah was the most handsome, in her opinion, although Elena quite agreed with her on the topic but as handsome as he is, Elena claims that he's a safe choice. Caroline knew Elena secretly craved danger and Elijah was anything but.

* * *

Caroline fixed her dress, if you can even call it that. Caroline liked to refer to it as a piece of cloth barely hiding your womanly parts.

It was wrapped from the back of her neck to the front, barely shielding her breasts from sight, there was another cloth wrapped around her waist, also holding the top down around her waist and reaching mid-thigh. Her back was completely visible as well as the majority of her thighs and legs. It was a provocative dress designed to entice the visitors to the Ludus with their bodies.

The carriage arrived and she had already prepared Elena and helped with the other maids already and stood by Esther's side as she fixed her dress to perfection.

* * *

Klaus exited the carriage with a sigh and helped Katherine out of the carriage and they were greeted by a beaming Elijah who hugged Klaus in welcome but Klaus knew that Elijah really wanted to get a look at Katherine behind him; he found it endearing and annoying.

"I'm so glad you made it and you brought Katerina..." He trailed off and hearing her name that way made her eyes grow wide in shock and she kicked the back of Klaus's leg in displeasure.

He hissed in pain before releasing Elijah and turned around to face an angry Katherine, scolding him with her eyes.

"It slipped my tongue and I dislike the change you made in your name. Katherine is far too plain" Klaus stated in false remorse and a smirk.

He turned back and headed around the carriage where a beaming Rebekah ran towards him and tackled him with a life threatening hug and a bright welcome.

Elijah moved aside as Katherine made her way passed him but he grabbed her wrist gently, yet she refuses to look back to him, instead, he felt her tense under his touch. He moved to stand extremely close behind her and his face reached to her shoulders where his lips were by her ears "You have a beautiful name, you are far too exotic for a name so plain"

Katherine was completely frozen, in fear that it will end if she moves, but eventually it did. He moved back and slowly released her wrist, slipping his fingers softly from her skin before her hand dropped back to her side, and then she saw him move in front of her as if he had not just made her entire body heat up, as if he hadn't just made her cheeks burn, as if he hadn't made her heart race, as if he hadn't tickled her skin with the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath on her skin. If the heat of the sun hadn't been scorching her skin, she would have passed out by just how overwhelmed he made her feel.

Deciding to at least pretend to not be affected by his…manliness, she fixed her facial expression and circled the carriage and moved to stand behind Klaus.

"You brought a slave with you?" Rebekah asked Klaus, stretching her neck backwards to glimpse at the maid.

"What the…" she gasped but Elijah went to her side immediately and whispered an explanation in her ear, causing Rebekah's face to contort in realization and she nodded with a bright smile.

"Does that mean I can persuade Nik to take Caroline off our hands?" Rebekah asked with a hopeful smile and looked towards Klaus for a confirmation.

Elijah frowned at Rebekah's eagerness to get rid of Caroline "You know of Caroline's situation here Rebekah, yet you are so eager to get rid of her? What has she done to you to deserve such harshness?"

"I'm not being harsh" Rebekah retorted with an incredulous look on his face "I'm simply offering a suggestion and I have a silver eye for these things" she smirked.

"This is why Katerina is here" Klaus stated, turning to point at Katherine from behind him who nodded at him "She knows the kind of slaves I need in the Ludus and she'll pick out the slave best suit to the needs of the Ludus"

"I would like to make a case against Caroline…." Rebekah cut him off.

"She's a slave and like all slaves, she also must line up to be chosen to be sold to our beloved brother, this is the choice she made, she choose to see herself as a slave and not one of us, Elijah if you love her the way you love me then you'll respect her wishes as I do"

With that, Rebekah turned around and stomped off, leaving Elijah with a frown that just looked out of place to his features.

"That frown does not compliment you brother"

Elijah glared at him at his comment and Klaus backed away from his stare "Not my fault our sister's a brat"

"No it's not, it's ours" he sighed and shook his head before putting on his biggest smile and it wasn't that big but it was the biggest any of them had seen and it was not real.

"That's the best fake smile you can do?" Klaus chuckled and Elijah frowned slightly at his question.

"Why must you make everything so difficult?" Elijah groaned and turned around, signal to them to follow him inside and they did but with wide grins at his frustration.

* * *

"Caroline, have you got all the slaves lined up in the hall room?" Esther asked as she approached Caroline who just exited the hall room and bumped into Esther who was making her way in.

Caroline nodded with a beaming smile.

"Did you organize them all by age?"

She nodded again.

"Fantastic" Esther smiled "Are you sure I can't persuade you to rethink you're…." She looked at Caroline's 'no way in hell' look and sighed "I had to try one last time"

Caroline shook her head with a sad smile and pulled Esther in for a hug, one that surely made Esther's eyes tear up at the thought of Caroline leaving.

"If you are chosen to go with him, don't hesitate to send letters with your brothers, Elijah has made it his mission to know his brother thoroughly"

They both smiled at her words and Caroline patted her back. Esther wiped the tears from her eyes and composed herself, knowing that if she indeed breaks down in the hall room because Caroline has been chosen, he would be forced to believe that she loves Caroline, who she didn't give birth to more than him and she will not choose between any of her children. She will do anything for them but she will not choose between them.

"Alright, go take your place" Esther told her and Caroline smiled and ran off eagerly, even though she would be devastated if she had to leave the only woman that was a mother to her.

Esther then waited until Caroline disappeared into the hall room before she allowed her thoughts to consume her.

Caroline was 20 years old, technically she is old enough to make her own decisions and go wherever she wishes to go. Esther was not keeping her prisoner here or an actual slave like all the other slaves, if she wanted to leave, Esther would have let her. Maybe Caroline wanted to leave but didn't want to say anything to upset Esther.

Hearing Elijah and a familiar voice enter the hall room snapped Esther out of her stupor and prepared for the whirlwind amount of emotions about to head her way.

* * *

Caroline's eyes widened and her jaw almost went slack at the sight of him. She can safely say that no man has ever surprised her like this and a lot of them have come through this Ludus.

He was beautifully handsome, if that even made sense. He was both easy and difficult to look at. While his appearance is quite pleasing, staring for too long can cause her cheeks to heat up, as it was right now.

His build was art. His arms looked strong and his chest looked solid.

He had the most playful but powerful blue eyes she has ever seen. It was so blue and rich but strong as well.

She could tell that he either inherits the accent from the family or he learnt it from his family he grew up with.

She felt a hand under her chin and turned to realize that Elena was sealing her mouth shut before they noticed her admiring him.

Then Elena turned forward and stiffens. That caught Caroline's attention so she turned forward and also stiffen.

There was a woman behind them, she looked just like Elena.

She looked back to Elena, who also looked to Caroline and they both simultaneously turn back to the front to truly look at the girl in front of them.

They must have looked ridiculous.

"It's rude and un-lady-like to gape Caroline, mother taught you that" Elijah scolded her without looking at her. She looked straight forward and sealed her mouth shut and Elena did the same.

"Who's this infamous Caroline Rebekah despises so much?" she heard him say and the way he said her name almost made her falter in her stance for a moment.

_Rebekah does hate her._

"You'll meet her soon enough" she heard Elijah reply as he beamed at Esther as she entered the room.

She did look radiant in her green dress though, she knew that dress would compliment her. She looked like a queen in her kingdom.

"Niklaus" she beamed.

"Esther" Klaus stated stiffly, nodding at her.

Esther frowned a bit but didn't let her sadness show

"These are the slaves to your Ludus…" he trailed off, glancing at them briefly.

"No, these are the ones that serve no actual purpose here…" Esther said softly, hurting herself by her own words as she can see Caroline standing in the crowd, like an odd fish.

"Well I do have my own slaves but I do need some more, just a few so I'll have Katerina pick out the ones that catches her eye"

Klaus turned and motioned for Katherine to go ahead and examine them. Katherine nodded and looked to Esther. Esther knew who she was already; she just didn't know that she was sold to that Ludus. Elena's twin sister, separated very young, far too young to remember even having a sister.

"Are they in any particular order?"

"Yes, the youngest are in the front, from ages 16 and up" Esther replied and Katherine nodded, walking over to the first row.

Esther had up to ages 25 which meant that Caroline and Elena were in the back but not completely behind and Esther stared at Caroline, not caring about any of them but Caroline.

While Katherine went through the women and pulling out the ones she believes will be of use, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik slipped in the room and watched the scene before them. They were all a little shocked at the looks of Katherine and Elena but they were more worried for Caroline.

Klaus made his way to Rebekah's side and folded his arms across his chest but his playful smirk never wavered.

"Who is the bane of my sister's existence?" he casually asked her and she merely touched her hair with a smirk.

Klaus was confused at her response but he turned to the women and looked for a woman with golden hair, it had to be a clue or else Rebekah would have found more pleasure in saying her name.

Then he saw it, a hair of blonde.

He turned a bit to his side to get a better look.

His eyes widened slightly. She was magnificent, her beauty that is. He couldn't believe that this mere girl has caused his sister much grief. She seems harmless. He looks to her side briefly and he could see Katerina's twin sister. They did look like twins but Elena's hair was surprisingly straight compared to Katerina's.

The blonde girl stole his attention again. To put it in one small sentence, she was stunning.

She was staring right at him, but not at him at the same time, like the rest of them but he could tell she noticed that he was staring. She's blushing but trying to stay still. He smirked at that. He realized that if Katherine doesn't pick her then he will, not just to relieve his sister from her presence but for himself as well.

Katherine had been so focused on her task that she hadn't noticed Elena yet, so when she arrived in their row, Klaus was anxiously waiting for her reaction.

Elijah and Klaus saw her examining the girl that was two girls down from Elena and her sight found Elena, her eyes almost slipped out of its socket and her jaw dropped open in complete shock.

"Oh my…she whispered, skipping the two girls separating her and Elena and went straight to Elena who's eyes finally rested on Katherine and her eyes widened, mirroring Katherine's shocked expression.

The woman in front of her looked just like her, except the hair but they looked almost like…twins.

Caroline glanced to her side to see what was going on, when she did see that there were in fact, two Elena standing next to her, looking right at each other in complete and utter shock. The other girls also noticed them; the ones in front had noticed it as well but said nothing.

"Mother, would you like to explain to the girls…?" Elijah asked, trailing off intentionally and giving Esther a knowing look.

Esther smiled and stepped forward, both girls turned to Esther then to listen to what she had to say.

"You girls were sold at a young age, far too young to remember each other, I took Elena and another Ludus took Katerina, I didn't know which one until now, obviously so yes you are twin sisters"

They then looked to each other before looking back to Esther.

Esther turned to Klaus "Consider Elena a gift"

Klaus nodded and smirked at Katherine who turned back towards the woman that looked just like her.

"Would you like to come with me?" Katherine asked her softly, not loud enough for the men and Esther to hear but Caroline who was standing right next to her was hearing everything.

Elena looked conflicted, Caroline didn't see the conflict, it was a simple question and there was a simple answer, she just found out she had a sister, a twin sister and she was being offered the opportunity to get to know her, live in the same Ludus she lived in… what could possibly conflict her?

Then Elena turned to Caroline and she knew why she was hesitant, she was worried about Caroline and although Caroline felt appreciative of Elena's consideration, it wasn't needed because if the same offer was handed to Caroline, she would have agreed in a heartbeat.

Caroline gave her a subtle nod and Elena looked back in front of her to Katherine and gave her a slow nod with a tiny cautious smile. Katherine beamed at her and near hopped to Caroline.

Katherine examined her carefully, she could just pick her to ease Elena's worries but Caroline would do excellent at the Ludus. She had golden colored hair; women like her are uncommon in Rome. She looked young, not a young women but somewhere around Katherine's age. She had an amazing body that many men would lust over and enjoy and she seemed strong, no one can hold their posture for as long as she must have held it.

"Your hair, its uncommon for women to have golden hair, is it real?" Katherine asked and she nodded at her and Katherine smiled.

"Step forward" Katherine ordered dismissively and turned back briefly to glance at Elena before moving forward.

That made Caroline's heart race that meant that she was leaving the Ludus.

Then it sunk in.

She was leaving Kol, Henrik, Finn and Sage, Elijah…she was leaving Esther.

It made her chest constrict and her sadness to engulf her insides. No one would understand her now, in her new home. Elijah was able to convey messages to everyone around her long enough for them to pick up some of her hand signaled language. Esther can read her eyes well and Kol just liked to guess what she wanted to say and he was often right.

No one knew her in this man's Ludus, she doubt anyone was in a situation such as hers.

Panic really crept in now, she should have thought about this. She would not be able to communicate with others around her, not as everyone here knew how to communicate with her.

She glanced at Elijah who seemed to have seen the worry on her face and gave her a reassuring smile, she pulled her composure together and decided to deal with that when she reaches there, or communicate with Elijah about it.

The rest of Katherine's recruiting went off without a hitch, she choose 6 more girls from the three rows in the back that was left and Klaus was proud of her work. She chose beautiful women, the ones that seemed strong and young, able to do the work and attract his male guests.

He asked Elijah and Katherine, with purpose of course to see about packing them in the extra carriage for the slaves she chose, except for Elena and Caroline. Katherine would want Elena near to her know that they've met and he was curious about Caroline for some reason. He hoped Elijah can satisfy any curious questions he wanted without having to bombard the girl with questions.

He walked with Esther to her sitting room to discuss the financial business and it went off smoothly, she was very professional and firm. She had called extra on Caroline, almost triple the amount they agreed on for each of them but he didn't mind, it did intrigue him to find out what is it about the girl that's so special.

"Niklaus, now that the business is done…" he had to stop her there because he knew the deal he had made but he just didn't want to hear her repeat something she had said to him already.

"Esther I know the deal I made with Elijah and I don't break my word, however I know that you will state the same thing you stated before and I don't like when people repeat themselves to me" he turned to look at Esther, straight into her eye "I simply cannot forgive you, not at this moment, I need time"

Surprisingly, Esther smiled at his words as if he had basically forgiven her "Thank you that is all I could ever ask for"

He nodded at her and stood but then he sat back down, wanting to know more about this blonde slave.

"You made me pay almost triple what I am paying you for each servant for the blonde girl, why?" he asked cautiously, eyeing her expectantly.

"She's my daughter"

Klaus's eyes widened and his upper body unconsciously flew back to rest on the backrest of the seat.

"Wha…" he trailed off, she was his sister?

"I bought her before you were conceived. I thought I was damned to never bear a daughter so I bought one, but Mikeal would not allow her to be in the family, she was not blood to him so instead he made a slave out of her very young but to me she was my daughter. I love her and I cherish her but she chooses to see herself as a slave and I have tried to persuade her otherwise but nothing worked. I am not prepared to let her go but she's in safe hands, I know this" Esther explained further, noting the confusion that masked his vision and shock.

He regained his composure "Katerina is the same. We were raised together but she refuses to allow others to see her as my sister but as a slave as she's always been. I know how you feel"

Esther smiled before noting that she probably should tell Klaus about Caroline situation.

"Also, I think you should know...Caroline is unable to speak"

That caused him to re-read the words in his mind a couple of times before he spoke "What do you mean?"

"I mean she cannot speak, scream, yell, whimper, laugh or say something as simple as Domina to me" Esther explained further "She lost the ability to speak when she was far too young and she was never able to speak again."

This took Klaus even more surprised because Rebekah always made their relationship seem like Caroline was the bane of her existence. How can someone so…._beautiful…Humble…_cause Rebekah grief? Then to add to that, she cannot speak, so what can this one woman do?

"You seem shocked, has Elijah not mentioned this to you?" Esther was shock if he didn't. Elijah was always proud of Caroline, even when she would chose to be a slave, she learned quickly, she was loved by everyone …well not everyone and she was kind and respectful to all. Elijah loves boasting about Caroline.

"He has mentioned her, but I assumed by the praises she received that she was able to speak"

Esther smiled "Don't worry Niklaus, Caroline is very well taught in how to read and write and if that proves to be too difficult for you, do not worry, Caroline always finds a way to communicate with others"

He nodded at her words and then decided to ask more about her, this woman, she intrigued her. Maybe it was her silence that spoke volumes or it was her beauty but he was simply curious.

"How does she communicate with all of you?"

"With Finn and Elijah, she uses a sign language with her hands that they were all taught. Kol has been able to read her facial expression and her eyes well enough to know what she's thinking or what she wants to say, Rebekah never found the need to communicate with her and Caroline has been teaching Henrik penmanship so they usually talk by writing what they wish to say to one another. I can read her facial expressions quite well but when the conversation gets to a point where she's trying to make me see way, she drags Elijah to help in communication" Esther replied with a smile, remembering just two days ago, the annoyed but happy look on Elijah's face when he was dragged into the room by Caroline.

He huffed "My sister exaggerates frequently I see" Klaus groaned.

"Yes she does" Esther laughed "Truthfully, I never knew why Rebekah disliked Caroline, but I would not force Rebekah to like someone she doesn't. My father had done so and look where I am" she paused and smiled "I suppose I can't see all the bad in my life. I was gifted with marvelous children"

Klaus rolled his eyes and stood "I can't argue with you on that"

Esther smiled before all seriousness returned to her "Can I visit her? She may think of herself as a slave but she is still my daughter and I raised her"

Klaus sighed, knowing that he cannot deny her that curtsey as well as his siblings.

He nodded his head and Esther nodded her head with finality.

"Now that everything is done, I hope you have a safe and peaceful ride home" she paused, remembering something and stopped Klaus before he got any further "Elijah will be staying with you for a couple of weeks, maybe three or four at most to help you with Caroline and get her settled, of all of my siblings, Elijah is most attached to her"

He smiled a little at her and nodded, just to offer her some peace of mind and exited the room, making his way to the front, where he saw Katherine, Elena, Elijah and Caroline standing and waiting for him. He was not planning on having Caroline ride with the other slaves in the other carriage but Elena's presence here was a bit surprising.

Both Elena and Caroline bowed at him upon his arrival and Katherine did as well, he groaned at that, something's never change with her. Sometimes he believed that she was just trying to irritate him, which was working but she didn't need to know that.

"Sometimes I think you bow just to irritate me" Klaus groaned at Katherine.

"Depends, is it working?" he heard her ask but she made no move to lift her head.

"Hardly" he replied smugly.

She lifted her head "Are you ready Dominus?"

Klaus growled lowly "That irritates me"

"Then I've done my job" she replied proudly with a beaming smile.

He rolls his eyes before glancing towards Elijah with a raised eyebrow "Elijah, you're more than welcomed to stay with me in Rome for three to four weeks without my knowledge of this decision"

Elijah frowned at his words "Niklaus I told you of this in the room while the slaves were being chosen"

He doesn't really remember that. He would have remembered if he consented to this in the first place. He was…

Oh, he had been staring at her so intensely that he hadn't heard a word Elijah was saying to him at the time.

"I must have been a little distracted at the time to remember" he mumbled to him-self.

He nodded "Well thank you again. Caroline would be riding in my carriage for the journey; I hope you don't mind…" Elijah trailed off and Klaus smirked.

"I do actually" Elijah looked baffled for a moment before Klaus continued "I would like her to ride with me. I'd like to get to know her better, if _you_ do not mind…" Klaus trailed off.

"Of course not, brother" Elijah smiled warily and glanced down at Caroline.

"Caroline…" Elijah called.

She looked up at him and nodded.

She didn't see any harm in riding with him.

Ok so she didn't know him as Elijah did but she trusted Elijah and if he trusts Klaus then she'll trust him.

"Fantastic" said Klaus with a smirk "Katherine, be a dear and escort the lady in the carriage" Klaus asked, looking right at her and Katherine nodded before grabbing Caroline's hand and dragging her to the other side of the carriage where the door was opened and helped her in. She seated her at the window side of the carriage and suddenly looked right at her.

"Don't be afraid, he's not like most Dominus and he won't touch you unless you want him to" with that, she exited the carriage, leaving Caroline confused by her words and alone.

* * *

Caroline was told, not to be afraid, in truth, she wasn't. He wasn't scary so why should she be afraid?

He had entered the carriage with no sound and knocked on the carriage wall, she should say, alerting the driver that he was ready to leave. The carriage took off immediately and her heart hammered at the thought of leaving the only home she had ever known.

Her mind and her heart were pulling her two different roads.

Her mind was telling her that she needed this, she needed to move on, she needed to accept the cruel fact that she was a slave and if she was sold, she had to accept it and move on. She might not have been treated like one but she was one and that would surely never change, Mikeal himself had made sure she knew this to be fact and never once in his lifetime did he ever let her forget it.

Her heart on the other hand, the part of her that was attached to Esther, Kol, Elijah, Finn, little Henrik, hell even Rebekah's high and mighty attitude as well as her friends and even one or two gladiators wanted to jump out of the carriage and run into Esther's protective arms and never leave her side again. She'll even agree to stop forcing herself into slavery as they so bluntly stated to her. She would wear their fancy clothing, bathe in their scented water, and wear their expensive and lavish jewelry if she was to never be detached from Esther's hip ever again.

When the carriage exited those giant double wooden doors though, the former won out in the end and her heart clenched in goodbye to the life she once had and her mind welcomed the life that awaited her.

She then felt the carriage travel on the smoothness, well much less rocky road and for some reason her entire body just felt lighter and free, as if she had been carrying this heavy burden for years and it was finally lifted from her body and out into the wind for someone else to bear.

Klaus saw this, the way she just relaxed suddenly, he was curious about this woman. She was stunning, absolutely stunning, even in torn clothing she was stunning. She was extremely quiet but that was expected of her, even as a slave, though with her special circumstance he knew that this silence would last longer though, she was beloved, even considered being a daughter to his so called mother yet she chose to be seen, to be treated as a slave.

She and Katerina would get along quite well he mused.

The silence was uncomfortable but speaking to her would almost seem like he would be speaking to himself. He would love to know what her voice must sound like. Someone as beautiful as her, it might sound like a sweet sound, a siren to all men.

"How do you communicate with Elijah?" he asked, and she looked up at him almost immediately, as if shocked he had spoken to begin with.

He knew how she spoke with Elijah but he'd like to see how she'll try to communicate with him.

"With my-" she froze as well as Klaus, because as far as they knew, she was unable to speak, she had been unable her entire life and now, for the first time in what felt like centuries, she spoke her first two words… to a man she had just met.

She gasps and even heard it with her own pair of ears and covered her mouth with one of her hand, completely and utterly in shock. Her eyes were widening as she stared at the man sitting in front of her who looked equally as shocked as she was.

She felt this overwhelming feeling of wanting to cry, tears of joy. She wished Esther was here to hear her speak for the first time in years but alas, she was not.

"Did you just…" he trailed off in a mumble that was still easy to hear with her ears and she nodded.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to run, she wanted to jump, she wanted to squeal, she wanted to talk and talk and talk until she felt tired then sleep and possibly snore and wake and talk some more. She wanted to shout and she wanted to sing, sing her heart out. She wanted to hug someone, anyone.

Suddenly, she did.

She launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around her Dominus's neck and squeezing, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

He was of course shocked by the impact. He wasn't expecting her to hug him, not at all.

Suddenly a warm feeling spread throughout him, from his chest to his arms to his legs and finally to his cheeks, causing him to smile unconsciously. He felt like he had been cold his entire life and for the first time, he was finally feeling the warmth of the sum. He enclosed his arms around her small figure and closed his eyes, basking in the sun that embraced him.

Soon, far too soon for his liking, she tense, as if she suddenly realized that she had just randomly hugged a stranger…

She had just hugged her Dominus.

He felt her pull away from him and in the back of his throat, a tiny little whimper begged to be released.

And just like that, the warmth of the sun was gone and the coldness that had been around him his entire life, a coldness he had not recognized till that moment of warmth, had been gone and life welcomed him back to reality of coldness.

To shake the complete awkwardness around them, he cleared his throat and sat up straight, straighter than he normally does "How long as it been since you last spoken?"

She swallowed thickly, readying herself before she attempt to speak once again "Thirteen years, I haven't spoken in thirteen years"

* * *

Elijah was content, many would think he wouldn't be if he had to sit across from a woman that had captured him as she had but he was. The sight in front of him was one to cherish really. The reunion of two sisters coming together after being separated for so long, twins of all things. They were currently relishing in their similar appearances and differences, something from the moment he had met Katherine, he noticed.

While Elena's hair was straight and flowing, Katherine's hair was filled with thousands of curls the framed her facial features perfectly. Elena's eyes, if you focus closely, were lighter in color when comparing to Katherine's, which was a lovely darker shade. Even from their tone of voice you could tell the difference, but that can be altered. Elena's voice held complete innocent and purity and sometimes, Katherine's as well but often would her voice sound mocking and teasing when around the company of his brother. To him, she was a seductive gypsy, calling him to his death and he so enamored by her, he will gladly die for but a mere taste of her.

Many would wonder how he can feel for one and not the other, it would not be a stupid question, and they were twins and they were equally beautiful, what differences would it make to one man when he can simply have them both?

The answer to that was very simple.

He's known Elena for a long time, before he had ever met Katherine and he had not even desired her company much less her, he had seen Katherine, met her, never went out of his way to speak to her as he did today but just watched her as she moved, gracefully around him like a swan in water…he was taken by her immediately.

Currently, they were whispering among themselves and what a sight to behold. The pure joy radiating from them both can easily be contagious if not careful. He pitied his little sister. She did not have a sister to share this bond with and her resentment for Caroline broke the little chance she did have for such a bond.

* * *

Katherine had Elena close to her, whispering their thoughts and stories to each other as to not interrupt the man currently sitting across from her with their constant babbling and if she had been alone in this carriage; she would have been a puddle in front of him of sweat, nerves and heat. Thankfully, she had Elena here to keep her company.

Her sister

Twin sister

Here she came on this trip with Nik just to pick and chose maids for the household and she left with a sister.

She didn't remember ever having a sister when she was little but she was sold to Klaus's parents at a very young age so it would be obvious to not remember ever having a sister but she has a sister.

_"__He's staring at you" she heard Elena whispered into her ear._

That caused her to snap her mind back to reality and give Elena a look of confusion.

She merely used her eyes to point at Elijah's direction without actually making it noticeable that they were talking about him and Katherine's cheeks heat up immediately and she had to literally force herself from not turning to see this for herself.

_"__No he's not" she countered._

_"__Yes he is, he's staring right at you" Elena stated, sure of herself and her words._

_"__Why is he staring at me and not at you, we look the same" she found herself whispering to Elena._

_"__He does not look at me the way he looks at you Katherine"_

How does he look at her?

_ "__I think he wants to fuck you" she heard Elena comment._

She gasped loudly, causing her eyes to flicker to Elijah for a moment to see the questioning and worried look on his face and she smiled shyly at him in hopes of killing his worries and gave Elena a scolding look.

_"__Don't be ridiculous Elena, he doesn't want me" Katherine whispered extra lowly to make sure Elijah didn't and wouldn't hear._

_"__He wants you, you do not desire him?"_

_"__It's not that…" she bit her lip when she realized what she said._

Elena gasped loudly, causing Elijah's eyes to dart to them quickly. She looked down in embarrassment and Elijah glanced to Katherine who shook her head, telling him that it was nothing. His eyes returned to the window and her scolding eyes returned to Elena.

_"__You are a bit of a troublemaker aren't you?" she asked, just to be curious._

_Elena shook her head._

_"__You fooled me"_

_Elena snickered "You gasped first"_

_"__It does not matter who gasped first, both of us should stop gasping loudly" she replied "We should have this conversation at another location in which said person we are currently talking about is not sitting exactly opposite our sitting position" Katherine said in a hushed whisper._

"I agree" said Elijah.

They both gasped and looked down in shame and embarrassment.

"We would not want anything to slip past our tongues would we?"

They both looked down in embarrassment.

The carriage fell into a suffocating silence from then on. Katherine dared not to say a word and neither did Elena. Elijah just sat there in amusement at the silence in the carriage. He knew they were afraid to say anything now. He was enjoying their union. How they shared their whispers as if they've been together for a long while.

Katherine's head snapped towards Elena's when she heard her failed attempt of hiding her yawn with the back of her hand.

"Tired?" Katherine asked her softly, alarming Elijah of their voices.

Elena shook her head in response but Katherine didn't believe her. She gave Elena an 'honestly' look and Elena nodded her head in embarrassment.

Katherine shifted further away from her double and patted her lap. Elena looked down at the hands on Katherine's lap before looking up at her face with a confused expression.

"We will not be returning to Rome until nightfall Elena so you might as well get some rest now" Katherine said.

Elena hesitant at first but rested her head gently on Katherine's lap and Katherine placed her hand on Elena's hair, gently stroking her hair as she did so. Soon, Elena fell into a comfortable sleep once they were riding on a smooth pathway.

It was a while before Elijah finally spoke "The both of you became sisters in no time at all"

Katherine's head darted upright to stare at him in confusion before she remembered what he just said and her eyes softened. She looked down briefly at the sleeping girl before looking back up.

"All my life I thought I had no family. I mean apart from Klaus…no real family…no blood relations anywhere. I love Klaus; he's my family…sometimes even when I can't return him"

Elijah chuckled at that.

"Blood will always be thicker than water. I know how you feel"

Katherine raised her eyebrows in question and he chuckled.

"I do have siblings but I always wondered if I had more family around. Then your mother comes home and tells you that you have a brother that lives in Rome as a Dominus and you seriously question if there is a god" he chuckled softly "No one knows how relieved I am he never grew up with us"

Katherine's slowly growing smile froze and she frowned very deeply at his words. They made her upset for him to think that, to be relieved that his own brother never grew up with him and his mother where he belonged in the first place.

"My father…was a monster. He was the monster, monsters were afraid of. Everyone in my family and our Ludus hated him with a passion as close to love as it ever got. He treated people in less than humane ways but treated his family worst. He would strike us when he was drunk and angry. Anyone he can find his hands on. The guards and gladiators kept their distance in fear for their lives and we hid in our mother's personal chambers until the morning where he would pretend the night never happened and went about his business. Niklaus was the product of an affair my mother had at a young age. If he had lived among us…he would have either been dead or far worst…he might have ended up like Caroline…"

That caught Katherine's attention. She had noticed that Caroline hadn't said a word at all and it peak her curiosity.

"I haven't heard her speak" she stated softly, cutting the silence with her tongue.

"She can't" he replied, equally soft "I had cursed the gods for doing such a thing to her. She was once able to say many things. She was able to laugh, cry, scream and shout for the whole world to hear…but she spent one night with our father while our mother was away and from then on, not a sound" he explained…staring at the trees he passed through the window as if reminiscing about the very night he came home to nothing.

"What happened to your father?" Katherine asked. She couldn't help it. She needed to know if he was either dead or far worst because no monster like that should live. He shouldn't even be breathing. She knew evil was not born but this man seemed to have no good in him at all…this father of theirs.

"He died a couple of years ago. He just fell ill one day and the next, he was dying. My mother dared not shed a tear. She said he does not deserve her tears. Even Rebekah was glad her dad was going away for a long time. Finn just went on as if nothing had happened but Caroline was still scared. She never stayed in a room with him alone…she always avoided being around him as much as she can. In his last moments, she was there and I remembered what he said to her '_Your hair may grow longer and your body might change but the one thing that will remain the same is who you are. You are a slave. You will always and forever be a slave. Never forget that slave_' and Caroline ran out of the room and I followed, so did everyone else. In the end…he died alone"

The tone in which he said those words was so calm and nonchalant that she wasn't surprised at all by it. He never grew up loving him; he and his siblings grew up hating their own father and had no love for the man whatsoever.

"She never spoke even after his death?" she asked softly, as to not awake her sleeping twin.

He shook his head "Mother had realized that whatever made her silence herself, was permanent and we accepted it. She accepted it. She might not be able to speak but her actions speak louder than words could ever describe"

* * *

"What forced you into silence?" Klaus suddenly asked.

Caroline's head darted at him immediately at the sound of his voice and the words that accompanied said voice.

"Mikeal"

It was one word but the power that one word held told him more than enough. It seems that Esther's husband was an abusive man.

"Was he violent?" he asked, just to confirm his suspicions.

"Mikeal was violent and wicked. He relished in one's suffering. Though a silent man, when he unites with his wine…he made up for the time he spent silent. He struck everyone, anyone he can get his hands on in the heat of the moment…even the gladiators were afraid of him" her voice was soft, almost a whisper and Klaus was completely entrance by it.

"Did he…touch…" she cut him off.

"Has he ever raped me?" she asked, finishing his question. She smiled and shook her head "To him, I was a slave, less than human. He would never exchange contact with slaves unless to vent his anger. If I had to say one good thing about Mikeal, it would be the fact that he was loyal to his wife. It explains the fact that Esther had 5 children to him"

He chuckled. "Only one redeemable good quality"

"It was short lived. After Esther gave birth to you, he broke his loyalty to her as a husband. Esther believes he has bastards in Rome where he usually keeps his women but it was never proven. I was bought by your mother shortly before your birth but I was a baby so I only know what Esther told me"

"Your parents sold you?" he didn't really mean to ask but he had to. Slaves were sold as children all the time but as babies?

"Esther told me that my birth father had died shortly after my birth and my birth mother was very sick. She was incurable so she sold me off. The money went to funding my parent's funeral. At the time, Esther didn't have a daughter so she raised me as her own and when she did give birth to one, nothing changed…I was still her daughter but Mikeal no longer tolerated it" she looked down then.

"Did he ever hit you?"

"Yes. I've lost count at the age of four but he struck us all, apart from Rebekah. She did bad things but her brothers never allowed her to be struck. Elijah took beatings for her…even Finn. There was one occasion that little Kol tried to be a man" they both chuckled at that.

"I remember one time. Rebekah wanted me to unlock one of the gladiator's cells. She thought it might be fun. When Mikeal came downstairs, I ran as fast as I could and I managed to get away, unfortunately Rebekah didn't. Mikeal had drunk a lot that night so he dragged her upstairs to punish her. I didn't think he'd be so cruel as to strike his own daughter…but when I watched the whip straighten in the air, I knew he was going to do it so I stepped forward and told him that I was the one to dragged Rebekah. I couldn't talk then but he got the idea eventually. He sent Rebekah to sleep and I stayed with him. That whip barely broke me but his words did. He was deadly with a weapon but he was a monster with his tongue. He knew how to hurt you the most and where"

_"__Elijah would one day choke on the pages of those books he read and I will not be there to save you boy"_

_"__Guilt is for the weak Finn, Strike your enemies down or they will strike you and I will have to shove you in a bag and throw you over the ledge"_

_"__Esther is blind if she considers you family little girl. You are a slave and you will always be one…nothing and no one can change that"_

Klaus stayed silent from then on. He can't sympathize with her because his life was nowhere near close to hers. He was loved by both his parents and everyone around him. He was never struck or told nasty things like that in his life. He had the perfect life and yet his siblings and Caroline lived in their own personal hell…and he hated Esther for selling him away…it seems as though she did him a favor. She gave him something that she couldn't give all of her children…a better life.

Night was falling and he could see the city of Rome from his window view, they were an hour away from home.

"Tell me about Esther" he stated. He hated himself for asking about Mikeal. It pushed her into silence and her voice was a beautiful melody that should never be silenced.

She smiled "Esther is every child's dream. She's the perfect mother. She loves all of her children unconditionally…you can see her eyes lit up when she looks at them. Like the gods had blessed her five times over. She wants all of us to be happy, no matter what, everyone loves Esther"

He chuckled "No one is that perfect"

"You are right. Esther is the perfect mother but also the perfect manipulator"

He smirked "How so?"

"You showed up today, that's how" she replied. His eyes grew confused so she giggled and explained.

"Esther knew of the sweating sickness that plagued Rome and how it took some of the slaves. She also knew it took some of yours. Esther manipulated you into spending time with her by offering to sell you slaves. Elijah took over after Mikeal died, he could have easily brought us all to Rome for your choosing"

Slowly, Klaus's smirk died into a deep frown that made him re-think every encounter he made with Esther today.

"Elijah also suggested that I visit the Dominus" he explained softly, his voice sounded like he was questioning Elijah's words.

A frown showed on Caroline's face that did not belong. It seemed so foreign.

"Then I'm afraid that Elijah might have inherited Esther's manipulative traits. It's not entirely surprising. Henrik is too pure to manipulate anyone. Kol is too honest to care to manipulate anyone. Rebekah tries but everyone can see right through her and Finn doesn't care for it. I thought Elijah too moral to be manipulative but it seems I have underestimated him" she looked down as her voice trailed off in a mumble. She sounded disappointed in Elijah.

"In his defense…" Caroline looked up at his voice "He was trying to get me to chat with my 'mother'"

They stayed silent for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

It was dark when they arrived at Klaus's Ludus. Not the normal darkness of the night. Her darkness was cold and unwelcoming. This feeling was a little warmer. She felt a little safer than she used to for some reason. She has felt that since she crossed the gates of the only home she knew.

The Ludus was larger than The Mikaelson Ludus at least three times over. The lights in the home lit the streets. It looked so quiet and peaceful. Caroline felt it was like a safe haven but as a slave, there's no such thing…right?

Caroline spotted a girl…she assumed it was a slave running towards the giant gates along with two guards behind her. She was beautiful and dark skinned and she wore the same clothing as Katherine.

Klaus hopped out of his carriage immediately when the carriage stopped. He didn't wait for the guards to open the gate. In fact, he looked like he would have chopped their hands off if they did.

"I can open my own gate gentlemen" he shouted in a firm tone.

They backed off immediately but the slave girl went through the gates, past Klaus and straight to the carriage that held Katherine and Elijah.

Caroline jumped out of the carriage in fear and worry when she saw that the girl had took a step back out of the carriage and lost her balance.

Luckily, it seems that when she was out of the carriage, she saw Elijah holding her in place to prevent her from hitting the floor. She was grateful for it. Though, she looked like she had seen a ghost. She seemed fine.

When she watched as Katherine and Elena hopped out of the carriage, everything cleared in her head. She was spooked by the fact that there was two Katherine's. Well to her anyways. Twins were uncommon but twins that share the same face were quite rare.

"Thank you sir" the girl bowed and Elijah's hands immediately went to her shoulders to plead with her to stand upright rather than bow.

"Please, I beg of you. Call me Elijah"

She smiled up at him in response. A common reaction to Elijah's charm, she always told herself.

Klaus moved towards Katherine with an idea in mind. He knew it was manipulative on him but it wouldn't kill anyone and a lot of people would be happy in the end.

He pulled Katherine from Elena and Elijah's side quickly. She did her best to try and smite him with her deadly glare but he smirked at it and continued to drag her away from them.

When they were a safe talking distance, he released her arm.

"What caveman?" she gritted out.

He smirked "You should be nicer to your Dominus"

"Bite me"

"I'm sure Elijah would be more than happy to" he retorted.

Her glare darkened.

He chuckled "I wish to make a wager with you?"

Her glare slowly disappeared but a smirk slowly appeared in its place.

"Oh. What will this wager be about?"

His smirk widened into dangerous territory.

"I believe that I can cure Caroline of her disability" he even grinned just to show her how confident he is.

She scoffed with laughter "You cannot cure someone who is unable to speak. You can barely cure yourself of a common cold"

"I can cure her and if I do; you must sleep in the bedroom that rightfully belongs to you for an entire fortnight. No complaints and no excuses"

She continued to laugh as if she had just heard the best joke in all of Rome "I'll even dress in your fancy pretty dresses you've been wanting me to wear for three whole days and two whole nights and during that time wearing said dress, I won't lift a finger to do any sort of work" she proudly declared "I would be honored to witness such a miracle"

"If I lose, I'll never mention the bedroom, the clothing and I'll never question your choices ever again, as long as I shall live" Klaus declared with a grin.

"It's a wager Dominus"

Katherine left with the confidence of a queen as she made her way back to her sister's arms and Klaus watched as she walked away with a wicked smile on his face.

His eyes travelled to Caroline who stood away from everyone, just admiring his home from afar like a little girl who sees the world for the first time. The joy and awe splashed on her face was stunning to behold. Her eyes glittered in amazement.

He made his way over to her and he smirked when her eyes never left the sight in front of her even when he stood next to her.

"Do you like what you see?"

Her head snapped at his direction immediately.

"It's…beautiful. I've never seen a home so large before. It must get lonely" her soft voice sang into the night.

"There are enough guards and servants to keep me company"

He saw how her amaze slightly dimmed.

"Besides, when my sister is awake, she turns into a dragon"

She smiled.

His eyes drifted to Elijah who stood sharing small talk with Bonnie, one of his servants while glancing at Katherine ever so often. He was being far too obvious if Klaus was being honest.

His eyes drifted back to Caroline, whose eyes returned to his home.

"You should speak to Elijah"

Her head snapped to his at the sound of his voice.

"He might be happy to hear your voice after so long" he smiled.

Her head turned to the sight of Elijah before turning back to him with a hesitant look on her face.

He nodded and smiled for reassurance.

She turned and made her way over to him. Nerves took over her entire being but she kept walking. Elijah noticed that she was approaching him and he beamed at her in response. She would love to make him smile. He rarely ever does. She always finds the smirks but never a genuine smile. It was a sad thought.

"Elijah?" there was hesitance, shyness and fear all wrapped up in one in her throat when she said his name but it came out loud enough for his smile to slowly disappear and his eyes to widen. Whether it was in amazement or shock, she wasn't too sure and she feared the unknown almost as much as she feared Mikeal.

"Oh my…" she heard either Katherine or Elena say from somewhere around her, she wasn't too sure but her eyes stayed glued to Elijah and never travelled elsewhere.

"Caro—" his voice broke and she saw the twinkle in his eyes. She thought it might have been the reflection of the moon but now she realized that they were tears "Did you—" his voice broke again, choking on hesitant sobs.

Her own eyes welled with tears and she smiled through it, nodding to him in confirmation.

"How did—" her entire body turned when those words came out, knowing he wanted to know how. Her face met Klaus's with a grateful smile. She knew on some level that he was no god and he didn't work a miracle, but she would still like to believe that he is the reason she can finally speak after so long.

Elijah looked up at Klaus who was staring at Caroline rather than him. He knew she couldn't speak when she left home and she arrived here and now she just said his name. A name he had prayed for so long that he would one day hear her say again and the thought that Klaus may or may not be the one responsible for this miracle…he has no words.

Her head turned back to meet Elijah's and she ran to him, not caring about who saw or what anyone would say. She jumped into his arms and hugged him like her life depended on it. He returned it with equal strength, allowing the tears to fall shamelessly down his cheeks.

Katherine listened and watched in awe at the scene.

Then her awe turned into glare aimed straight at Klaus, knowing that he had manipulated her.

He merely smirked in response and bowed. She wanted his head on a stick in that moment.

"That manipulative bastard" she mumbled.

* * *

Katherine was tasked with not only escorted all the slaves to their sleeping quarters but to also escort Elijah to his sleeping chambers as well. It was an idea that he came up with while having a chat with Elijah in his room. The way he tried and failed to start a conversation about her, the way he mentions her name with elegance to it, more elegance that it has. He would think that Elijah fancied her but he has yet to confess such feelings to both him and Katherine. He didn't think Elijah was someone to shy away from matters of the heart but lately, he's been learning more and more about the family he always had but never knew about.

When Katherine came to fetch Elijah, they went on their way in silence. Elijah followed from behind, pleased with the sight of her in front of him. Katherine felt completely self conscious of herself. The way she walked, how fast or how slow she was moving…she felt as if she would definitely trip over her own feet. Her entire body was on fire, knowing that he was looking at her, feeling his eyes focused on her.

She held a tray of cups in her hand and if she were to stand still, she knows that her hand would be trembling. She tried so very hard to calm down but that was like asking the gods to smite the wicked the very moment you want them to. It was futile.

When she finally arrived at the bedchambers Klaus had deemed worthy of his brother, she stopped and turned around but tried with all her might to keep the tray in her hand from shaking.

"Here's your room. Should I call servants to help you with your belongings?"

He shook his head "No thank you. It's far too late for anyone to carry luggage. I'll leave them in the carriages till the morning"

"Would you like company for the night?" she dreaded his response to that. It was two basic questions when Klaus had important people staying in his home overnight or longer, if they would like help with their luggage and if they would like company. Then if he wanted, she would have to ask if he would like a girl or a guy and that question might scare her more.

He merely moved passed her to the door of his bedroom without answering her question. He opened the door and took two steps inside but he didn't close the door yet.

Instead he turned around to face her.

"Could you send a dark haired girl with long curly hair please?" his tone felt and sounded so serious and nonchalant that Katherine felt both saddened and disappointed by his request.

Only when she did run through all the women in the Ludus through her mind, including the ones that were purchased today, she realized one thing that made her nerves return at full force.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, trying to refrain from smiling.

"Well—"she seemed a bit flustered and nervous "The only woman in this Ludus that fits the description is…"

"You, I know" he smiled.

"Oh"

_Maybe Elena was right…maybe he does desire me._

His smile widen "I am joking, Katerina"

_Or not_

Her entire body, from top to bottom and everything else inside relaxed in response and she almost let out a breath of relief. It wasn't that she was a virgin, she was far from it but never had she felt anything for the men that desired her before and for some reason, she felt nervous about being with him like that.

She turned around then, sure that he had nothing else to request of her again and was ready to take another step when she heard him call her, by _that_ name…

"Katerina…"

She turned her head slightly to let him know that she was listening.

"Elena was right"

She was confused and a little terrified about what he meant.

"I would like to fuck you"

The tray in her hand fell with a loud crash to the floor but she couldn't care less about that, her hands were far too busy covering her mouth in shock and embarrassment.

_Oh dear gods_

* * *

"What was that?" Caroline asked, hearing the sound of something hitting the floor from the distance.

Klaus smirked "Either Katherine saw something scary or Elijah finally threw away those pesky morals of his …I'm more or less hoping for the latter. It's about time someone rattled them both"

"You shouldn't wish ill of your brother Dominus"

"Please don't call me that" Klaus requested stiffly.

Caroline was confused.

"I know you wish for me to see you as a slave but I cannot. You mean too much to Elijah and you are far too well mannered to be a slave" he replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

It was true. Her manners were of a queen, her elegance was as graceful as a gazelle and the way she speaks is so proper and fluent that it should be impossible for someone who has never spoken in thirteen years to suddenly speak so well. She was raised as a princess but she chooses to live as a slave.

"I was raised in such a way I'm afraid" she even smiled sadly to express how she felt about it. She was genuinely smiling. She wasn't saddened by it, quite the opposite actually.

Bonnie showed up as requested by Klaus, expectantly of course. Klaus knew she had to go now; he needed to let her go.

"Well Caroline, Bonnie's here to escort you where the slaves usually rest. I would have preferred if you had slept in a bed chambers but I know you would have requested different. Therefore like Elijah, I will respect your wishes" he nodded for Bonnie to take her away.

"Thank you" she smiled and turned to face Bonnie, allowing the girl to take her away.

Klaus watched as she walked away from him with a brand new purpose. He already had one but it was no harm to no one to take another. She reminded him too much of Katherine. Katherine viewed herself as a slave and not as his sister and that was an insult to him. It made him realize that Katherine didn't value herself of worth and that hurt him. He wanted her to have the confidence that Rebekah held, that Esther held…he wanted her to be sure of herself and her value.

Similarly, the same goes for Caroline. Her beauty has the power to bring down Rome itself to her feet. She has the power to bring men to their knees, begging for her but he could see it in her eyes, the same look he always sees in Katherine's eyes. They do not see what he sees and he has had enough of it from Katherine. He will make sure that she sees how beautiful; both inside and out she really is.

Both of them

If it is the last thing he does.

* * *

**You can find me at the same URL because I'm never gonna change (klaroline-fantasies)**

**-Cindy**


End file.
